


The Battle of Growing Up.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jason Grace, Dead Ethan Nakamura, Dead Luke Castellan, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Frank Zhang is a Good Friend, Leo has a crush on nico for a bit, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Lesbian Thalia Grace, M/M, Minor Leo Valdez/Nico di Angelo, Multi, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Pansexual Piper McLean, Percy is a Dork, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is Cool, Sad Nico di Angelo, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Supportive Hazel Levesque, Swearing, Trans Leo Valdez, but nico didn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: In a groupchat amongst all of the seven and some, they find themselves and a little more along the way.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Thalia Grace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Will Solace Makes Us A Groupchat.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter isn't very funny admittedly but I hope you enjoy it still!!!

**Sunshine_Solace** added **deathboy** , **perseus** , **jas_grace** , **anne of beth** , **pipes** , **fire fingers** , **Neville Longbottom Arc** , **Death Child** , and **Roman** **Lesbian** to **Too Many Whores, One House.**

**Too Many Whores, One House.**

perseus: hey will what's up 

Sunshine_Solace: just thought we could do with one! 

Sunshine_Solace: you know,,, as friends 

deathboy: I'm so fuckign cold

Roman Lesbian: You can't spell but can swear, huh? 

deathboy: reyna :((((

Roman Lesbian: Aww, Nico :((( Suck it up! 

Sunshine_Solace: lemme,,, come hold you sweetie 

perseus: uH 

anne of beth: Alright then, Will. 

fire fingers: SORRY??? 

fire fingers: _[Beyonce???memebutwithitsaying'sweetie'???.pg]_

Neville Longbottom Arc: HuH 

pipes: oh hi lovebirds

Death Child: good for you brother 

jas_grace: We been knew 

deathboy: good night and goodbye 

perseus: oh hey nico what's up??? 

* * *

**percayyy >>> nico. **

percayyy: hey honey, you alright? 

nico: i'm okay 

nico: can we just not talk about it? 

percayyy: yeah 

percayyy: can i just ask you something? 

nico: yeah 

percayyy: why didn't you tell me? 

percayyy: like, we've been close for awhile and i've known you since you were a kid so i'm just sorta wondering

percayyy: it may have just been difficult and i get that but you know i love you no matter what, right? 

percayyy: nico you're like a little brother to me

nico: thanks perce 

nico: i guess it was just....hard?? 

nico: like i didn't want it to be real either and then i didn't want to make things awkward 

nico: so i didn't say anything 

percayyy: yeah i get that 

percayyy: for sure 

percayyy: love you man

nico: love you too! 

* * *

**percayyy** added **bethanne** , **chasinjason** , **Mr Clean** , **Neville** **Longbottom** **Arc** , **hazels** , **Roman** **Lesbian** , and **leo** to **ground** **rules**. 

**ground rules.**

percayyy: NO ONE TALKS ABOUT NICO OR WILL POORLY

percayyy: LOVE AND SUPPORT GOT IT?? 

percayyy: WE LOVE AND SUPPORT THEM

* * *

**Too Many Whores, One House.**

Roman Lesbian: hey i think you're cool no matter what

deathboy: thank you 

Sunshine_Solace: can i still go hold you? 

deathboy: ....if you want 

Sunshine_Solace: trust me i WANT TO 

perseus: cute! 

Sunshine_Solace: thank you percy! 

Death Child: can i rant about something? 

deathboy: go ahead! 

fire fingers: nico being supportive ❤️️

deathboy: leo being quiet ❤️️

fire fingers: so mean to me,,, gotta love your foreplay 

deathboy: shut up 

Sunshine_Solace: hes blushing 

deathboy: its weird 

fire fingers: you're cute 

perseus: speak hazel! 

jas_grace: me, drunk yelling at trees at 3am: 

perseus: shut up

Neville Longbottom Arc: hazel?? 

Death Child: so i'm taking my new york classes and it's been so nice but i have this one teacher who is a huge dick and he's been AWFUL to me and he mentioned that the BLM movement were a bunch of 'heathens' and i'm: worried

deathboy: i'll shadowtravel him to meet dad if you want? 

deathboy: meet hades you racist bastard 

Roman Lesbian: nico, on that swearing game tonight

Roman Lesbian: hey, i'm around there if you want i could come see you for a couple of days? 

Death Child: i'd love that! 

* * *

**best boy >>> reynah **

best boy: no you're not 

best boy: you're at camp halfblood with me 

reynah: quiet nico

reynah: i'm being gay in peace

best boy: oVER MY SISTER????

* * *

**Franklin Goes To School >>> valdez**

Franklin Goes To School: hey man, it isn't really my business but i noticed you were a bit too quiet in the groupchat tonight and i was wondering if you're okay? 

valdez: yeah!!!

valdez: it's just - 

valdez: i'm not homophobic, i swear!!!

valdez: just knowing nico had a boyfriend was,,, 

Franklin Goes To School: hard? 

valdez: yeah!

Franklin Goes To School: and considering your crush on nico, that makes sense! it's okay to be upset that he's dating will 

valdez: my WHAT 

valdez: how did you know - 

valdez: ABOUT T H A T 

valdez: you actual BASTARD 

valdez: call me 

valdez: can we call????

valdez: i need to vent 

valdez: can i call you? 

Franklin Goes To School: oh gosh blow up my phone, huh? 

Franklin Goes To School: yeah we can

_02:03am._

valdez: i know you're asleep 

valdez: (you fell asleep on the phone, i'm not stalking you) 

valdez: but thank you for that 

valdez: i really needed you 

valdez: good night!!!


	2. I Have A Moment Of Major Gay Panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Grace acts a bit weird and Piper McLean raises a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is short and a little bit of filler but is establishing Piper/Percy/Jason/Annabeth as a relationship or the start of it so I hope you like it!

**superman >>> lois lane ig **

superman: on second thought, I should have you in my phone as 'aquaman' 

lois lane ig: what do you have me in your phone as now? 

superman: ....don't worry about it. 

lois lane ig: well now I will 

* * *

**seaweed brain >>> brain girl**

seaweed brain: jason's being weird around me do you know why 

brain girl: percy why would I possibly know why jason is being weird with you - 

seaweed brain: he's just like 

_[screenshot.dontworryaoutit.jpg]_

brain girl: you spelled 'about' wrong. 

brain girl: oh that's weird 

brain girl: why are you 'lois lane ig' on your side tho? 

* * *

**superman >>> lois lane ig.**

superman: hey you looked super hot today by the way 

lois lane ig: I littrally just woke up what

superman: hanging around outside of your cabin :) you look good 

* * *

**superman >>> wonder woman. **

superman: well percy probably thinks im insane and a stalker 

superman: how is annabeth going? 

wonder woman: if i hear 'women solidarity is important, thank you' one more time! 

wonder woman: i love girls uniting too, don't get me wrong! 

wonder woman: BUT i'm BEING GAY WITH YOU PLEASE LET ME BE HOMO WITH YOU 

superman: lol at least he hasn't 'no homo'ed me yet 

* * *

**lois lane ig >>> superman. **

lois lane ig: oh well thanks 

lois lane ig: you look hot too 

lois lane ig: well i haven't seen you today but i'm sure you do

lois lane ig: no homo, i mean 

* * *

**superman >>> wonder woman. **

superman: AHHHHHH 

superman: i cursed it 

superman: _[screenshot.issue414.jpeg]_

wonder woman: sorry do you call your screenshots 'issues' like comic books? 

superman: ....maybe 

wonder woman: i'm dating a nerd 

wonder woman: it's cute tho 

* * *

**Core Four.**

pj: heyyall there's a capture the flag game tongiht if you want to join? 

chasin': i'd love to! 

athena girl: already there, perce

pipe: yeah, i'm game! 

pipe: but what do you say we raise the stakes a little? 

pj: oh? 

chasin': Listening 

athena girl: Spill it, Piper! 

pipe: if percy or jason win, you have to kiss the other one. if annabeth or i win, we'll kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
